love and fate
by Gamerdude6996
Summary: what do you do when a relationship went sour did you move on and forget? well we are going to find out how shade deals with his bad relationship. first story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 intro

*Why do I feel so cold...*  
>Walking down a street with very few people down the same road<br>*Everyday the sky gets so gray*  
>No one seems to know what happens with a relationship gone wrong<br>*I just don't know what to say*  
>I just can't find out what to do now that I am through with Her<br>*Time goes by fast but the memories stay*  
>It has been a month and I still can't get over our fight that night<br>*Maybe the pain will be over someday*  
>I moved my head up to see the world ahead of me to see what to do now<br>*I just got to wait for that day to come*  
>That is when saw the girl that changed my life that day on<br>*Keep my head up and look to the sky*  
>never looking back to those days of sorrow or regret from a relationship gone wrong<br>*Never look down and never die.*  
>I never wanted to leave this girl out of my sight I just found my dream. I hope my dream found me to and I will stop at nothing to make this dream come true<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 New Light

Well if you want to know my name is shade and I am 16 and an Umbreon. I live in the jhoto region which is where I grew up. I live in a rotten life so far it all was like this.  
>Flashback<br>Shade and Ice were walking to the park on a cool and beautiful night talking like all the other couples do. About each other and trying to be up to date with all they were doing then shade looked over and saw ice with a worried look as if someone was watching them. Ice asked if they could take a seat at a nearby bench. When there just sitting there ice still had that look so shade asked what is wrong and she told him what was bothering her about there relationship and then she just said "we are through and I never want to see you again for the rest of my life." And then she dashed of in a random direction leaving shades heart broken into a million pieces.

End of flashback

Now I am just a bathetic Pokemon in this very cruel world. I have never been the same that day I have been in completely isolated from the rest of the world and have avoided a lot of Pokemon even my closest friends. I think that the way I have been acting has been affecting my family and friends because my friends try to cheer me up. Also my family thinks I am just being over dramatic and my dad is trying to be funny and asking about if I am dating one of my friends that happen to be a girl. Now that I look back it I think I was just being pathetic and need to get back out there and stop being so depressed. Well I think from this day on that I will try to look to the future and not look back to that girl who broke my heart. I looked up to see the place where I have been walking past millions of times. I have seen all this before but now looking at it I think it looks all right and looks cleaner but today something catches my eye I noticed an Espeon. Now don't get me wrong I have seen a lot Espeon but she had a face that looked sad and depressed. I tried not to stare at her but for some reason I was some how drawn to her like a kid with ADOS (attention deficient o shiny). She looked really beautiful and that nothing should look so sad. I finally put my head down so I don't look like I am doing nothing but staring at her. But no mater how hard I tried I could not stop thinking about her but when I was not paying attention to where I was walking I bumped into someone and I landed on my butt then I heard an "ouch!" from the Pokemon that I just bumped into. When I looked up I noticed that it was that Espeon that I was just looking at just a little while ago. When I found out it was her I blushed "I am so sorry I didn't know where I was going I am so sorry" she looked up at me and had an apologetic look in her eye "it is all right I didn't know where I was going ether." I helped her get on her paws and she thanked me. I just sat there in an weird silence and I had no clue what to say. Tired of the silence that was going on a asked a question that was simple "well I have not seen you here before my name is shade what is your name?" when I looked up to she her face she had a face that had embarrassment. "sorry hello I just moved here and I am living with my uncle not that far from here and my name is shine but I have to go" I heard that and thought she could be a good friend "do you mind if I walk with you?" all she did was smile and nod. We are walking towards her uncles and we had a big conversation I did not find out why she is with uncle because it is not like I am bugging her. Then we reached her uncles cave before she left I had to ask something "hey do you want to hang out tomorrow?" she had a moment of thought and answered the question then we heard her uncle calling her into her home so we said our good byes. I was now walking home and it was not like it was that far but it was far enough to have a moment of peace before all the chaos started with my family. By the time I got home it was close to dark and was meet by my parents who were waiting for me by the entrance worried sick about me. Sometimes I think my parents care a little more then what they should sometimes I wonder what it would be like if they care a little less. Any way I went to my room where I stay and did what I always do nothing just stare out into the open air but today I was thinking about the Espeon that I meet today because she was just so nice about every thing. Then I heard my stomach go off and growl I laugh about it and go out into the kitchen since I showed up later then what I said I would my parents ate with the rest of my family. Any way let me tell you about my family first on the list are my parents my dad is a jolteon and my mom is a leafeon I also have a sister who is an Espeon and a brother who is still an eevee. Well when I was done I went back to my room to think more about my day. Well when I was in there I heard a loud nose "he has a girlfriend!" I recognized that voice it is my sister Lana she is always a nosy and trust me since she can read minds it is only going down hill from there. Well as soon as I heard her yell I thought will bringing up my mental defense which is strong enough to keep the best of mind readers from reading my mind 'she is reading my mind again I am going to kill her' but before I could get my paws around her I then hear my mom eve yell for joy "he does oh my boy has finally has a new girlfriend" then I hear something else that I knew was missing was my dad Cyrus putting in his two cents " oh he does I guess we have to meet her then" then lastly my brother Luke was just laughing. I had to break the news to them even though they think this will make me happy as I once was "I do not she is someone I meet today and plus we are just friends." Then everybody looked sad that I said she was not a girlfriend and then they had a look of hope when I said she was a friend. After I was done beating the snot out of Lana I decided to head back to my room to sleep. That was fun beating her to a pulp but I still need to make sure to always have my defense up now. Well this has been a nice day and I can't wait to see shine once again.

**Hello people once again that are still reading this I am back but I still might not update that much because I have marching band in the afternoon and I am now trying to write something new with one of my friends it is going to be a code lyoko fanfic and I hope you all are going to like it as soon as it comes out. Any way I would like for you all to know that I still need some oc's and I have got no one submitting any so I thought why and saw I did not put on a guide line so here it is**

**Name, Gender, Age, Relationship with character, Pokemon, Personality, and Attacks.**

**Any way I hope you all liked this edited chapter oh and did you know that if you leave a review your alcoholic step dad will magical get up and get a job weird right.**

**PS: there is going to be a comment question of the day here and the first one is **

**Why doesn't McDonalds sell hot dogs?**


End file.
